Brianna Lloyd
'Early Life' Brianna is the younger sister of Justin Gabriel. Brianna had always wanted to get involved with professional wrestling since she'd watched her father wrestle. She began training when she was thirteen. 'Wrestling Career' After wrestling around South Africa for eight years, she ended up signing a multiple year developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and was assigned to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), and had competed in FCW for two years. Brianna made her WWE debut on June 7, 2010, where her, along with Ashley Miller, Emily Otunga and Caitlyn Evans had started an attack on the Divas match for the night, which was Kelly Kelly verses Tori Brooks, which they were joined by Vanessa Bennett, Alexis Rosser and Samantha Reeves. On the June 14 edition of Raw, it was revealed by Vanessa that they are Nexus 2.0, where Vanessa had also said that they are all the younger sister of a member of The Nexus, who had formed just a few moments prior to Nexus 2.0 being formed. It was stated that their goal was to talk over the Divas Division. After that, each member of Nexus 2.0 had won their match against their respectful opponents in either singles competition, tag team competition and most of the time handicap matches (where it would be four members of Nexus 2.0 against just one opponent). Brianna had left Nexus 2.0 on January 10, 2011 when she (along with Ashley) didn't wanted to do what the new leader Tori Brooks wanted them to do. On January 21, 2011, Brianna and Ashley moved to Smackdown where they'd teamed up with former Nexus 2.0 member Vanessa, as they'd fromed The Corre 2.0. They've fought against the Smackdown Divas, but their main rivarly was with Selina Wight. That rivarly lasted for the duration of The Corre's 2.0 as a tag team. The Corre 2.0 had disbanded on June 17, 2011 where during a 6-Diva tag team match where it was The Corre 2.0 verses three members of Nexus 2.0 (Tori, Emily and Caitlyn), Vanessa decided to walk out on Ashley and Brianna. After the match, Brianna and Ashley had confronted Vanessa about it backstage, which had led to a fight between the three Divas. After the brawl, Vanessa declared that The Corre 2.0 was going to be disbanded. After that, Brianna was tagging with Ashley from time to time until they broke up on July 15, 2011 where Ashley declared that Brianna was holding her down. Brianna still competes in singles competiton on Smackdown. 'Personal Life' At times as part of her attire, Brianna would have the colours of the Cape Town flag, which is yellow, blow, green, orange and white. Sibling: Justin Gabriel (brother) 'Finisher(s)' *Kicking Africa (scissors kick) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Nexus 2.0 (June 14, 2010 - January 10, 2011) *The Corre 2.0 (January 21, 2011 - June 17, 2011) *Brianna and Ashley (June 21, 2010 - July 15, 2011) 'Entrance Music' *Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach (June 14, 2010 - January 10, 2011) *I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin (January 21, 2011 - June 17, 2011) *Glory by Hollywood Undead (Brianna and Ashley theme *May 13, 2011 - July 15, 2011) *In the End by Linkin Park (Single Theme) 'Twitter Account' Brianna's Twitter account is @Brianna_CapeTownBeauty. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans as well as posts updates about what's going on with her. Category:MusicIsLife2 Wrestling OC's